gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance, en español Mal romance, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Theatricality. La versión original le pertenece a Lady Gaga. Fue cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt. Al interpretarla, se visten con trajes idénticos a los que alguna vez usó Lady Gaga. The Glee Project Esta canción es presentada en el episodio Theatricality, donde los participantes debieron mostrar su teatralidad frente al mentor invitado, en esa ocasión, Idina Menzel. El ganador fue Alex, quien mostro una mayor confianza, ademas de arriesgarse al mostrar el amplio rango que posee.thumb|242px Letra Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt con las Chicas de New Directions: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina (con las chicas de New Directions): I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love, love, love) I want (your love) Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love love, love, love I want your love Chicas de New Directions: Love, love, love I want your love Quinn con las Chicas de New Directions: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt con las Chicas de New Directions: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes (con las chicas de New Directions): I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love (Love, love, love) I want (your love) Santana y Mercedes: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love love, love, love I want your love Tina con las Chicas de New Directions: Love, love, love I want your love Quinn con las Chicas de New Directions: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt con las Chicas de New Directions: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina y Mercedes: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina, Mercedes y Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina, Mercedes, Quinn y Santana: Walk, walk passion baby Work it I'm a freak baby Santana (Kurt con las Chicas New Directions): I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Santana con Mercedes y las Chicas de New Directions: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt con las Chicas de New Directions: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance (Santana: Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt y Santana con las Chicas de New Directions: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance Galería 120theatricality_0952.jpg images m(4).jpg music-badromance.jpg Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo10_r1_250 (1).gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o2_r4_250.gif BRTina.jpg BRRachel.jpg BRQuinn.jpg BRMercedes.jpg 816351_1314458363488_full.jpg 871689_1320511495513_full.jpg vy439c.gif Bad_Romance_Gif.gif bad-romance.jpg 226721977_640.jpg Bad_romance1.png bad-romance-glee-lady-gaga-Favim.com-240268.gif 1x20Theatricality-BadRomanceREQUEST.jpg Curiosidades *Con esta canción es la primera vez que New Directions canta en un idioma diferente al inglés (por las líneas de Santana en francés: "je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge, je veux ton amour"), siendo la segunda vez en The Spanish Teacher (español) y la tercera en Thanksgiving (esa vez en coreano). *Brittany usa los guantes que de acuerdo al vestuario de Lady Gaga deberían ir con el traje que usa Santana, y los guantes que usa Santana son los que irían con el traje de Brittany. *Varias líneas de la canción se editaron para la versión de Glee (como ha sucedido con varias canciones, como Back To Black, Perfect y Here's To Us, ya que la original contenía blasfemias. *Lea Michele tuvo una lesión durante el rodaje de este número. *Brittany y Rachel son las dos únicas chicas que no tienen un solo en esta canción (aunque hay varias partes grupales de Tina en las que su voz suena similar a la de Rachel). *Cada cantante levó trajes inspirados en trajes de Lady Gaga que ella habia usado: **Quinn: vestido de alfombra roja (Premios Grammy 2010). **Brittany: el sombrero de langosta que llevaba en Sr. Chow Restaurant. **Kurt: la mirada de plata que llevaba en Sequinned Bad Romance. **Rachel: el vestido de Kermit. **Tina: el vestido de burbuja icónico. **Santana: el conjunto de encaje con el que fue vista saliendo de un hotel. **Mercedes: inspirado por el traje de cuerpo actuó en los Grammy 2010. El peinado "hairbrow" que usó también es un icono de Lady Gaga. **Finn: el vestido de látex que usó Lady Gaga el día que conoció a la reina Isabel II. *Debido a los elaborados trajes y el cambio de piso del auditorio, este número fue el más caro que Glee había hecho hasta ese momento. *El mismo estilista de Lady Gaga colaboró en la creación de los vestidos de las chicas Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio